Life Isn't Always What It Seems
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Vance is needing a new assistant and this girl seems to be the perfect one for the job. But is she really all she's cracked up to be?


**A/N: Here is yet again another Mary-Sue. LOL. I'm addicted I swear. LOL. I hope you guys like it and help me to keep up with it and the 3 other stories I'm writing. So glad to see that Met You is getting more reviews and follows and everything else. (Although I think the object of the story might have something to do with that...LOL.) Again hope you enjoy this. Just a warning though, this story is not going to be for the weak of heart. **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

Anthony DiNozzo was walking through security running late, as usual. As he made it through the metal detector, he saw a woman sitting waiting for something or someone, possibility.

She was a fairly pretty woman. Dressed in a navy blue dress suit, her hair was pulled into a tight neat bun. She also wore black framed glasses. If Tony didn't know any better he would say that this woman was just another geek. He walked over to her after getting his things from the bin that went through the scanner.

"Are you waiting for somebody in particular?" Tony asked her.

She jumped slightly at the sudden voice then shook her head. "I'm just waiting for someone to escort me to the director's office."

"Well, I could bring you on up if you would like?" He stated holding out his hand to help her up, as a gentleman should. "I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, by the way."

"Marie Morris." The woman said, and then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I mean Johnson." She took his hand and walked with him to the elevator.

Tony smiled at her and pressed the button to summon the elevator. "What do you need to see the director for?" He questioned.

"I'm interviewing for his new assistant." Marie told him.

He nodded as they entered the elevator and they rode up to the top floor.

The ride was mostly silent. Once they reached their destination they both stepped out and Tony showed Marie where the director's office was.

"Good luck on the interview." Tony said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Marie sighed as she opened the door and walked into the office.

Tony jogged down the stairs and entered the bullpen.

"Glad to see you could join us, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"Sorry, boss. I was escorting someone to Director Vance's office." Tony defended.

"Who?" Ziva asked curiously. "An attractive woman?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Miss David." Tony confirmed. "She is interviewing to be his new assistant."

"Well does she seem she would be qualified besides the fact that she's attractive?" Ziva questioned.

Tony nodded. "She was dressed very professionally."

"So to translate, she looked like a geek to you." McGee interjected.

Tony looked over towards the younger agent. "If that's the way you want to phrase it, then yes, Probie, she looked like a geek."

"I'm wondering what this has to do with the paperwork you all are supposed to be working on." Gibbs growled.

All three agents got to their work with a "Yes, boss." "On it, boss"

**Time elapsed….**

An hour later, Gibbs looked up to see a familiar face walking down the stairs. She rounded the corner and walked over to DiNozzo's desk.

"Hey, Agent DiNozzo, right?" She said.

Tony looked up and nodded. "You can just call me, Tony."

"I just wanted to thank you again for escorting me to the Director's office." The girl stated.

"It was no problem." Tony smiled. "It's my duty as a federal agent to escort pretty girls where they need to be. How did the interview go?"

The girl flashed a big smile. "I have a good feeling about it, but then again I don't want to count my chickens you know?"

Tony just nodded.

"You going to introduce us, DiNozzo or have her just know you in the office." Gibbs decided to interrupt.

"Oh, right. Marie, this is the MCRT. The best team in the agency if I may say so myself." DiNozzo announced. "That right there is Agent Ziva David," He pointed towards Ziva who looked up and waved. "That guy right over there in the corner is our Tech Specialist Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tony pointed towards McGee's desk.

"Hi." McGee greeted. Marie just waved back.

Then Tony turned her towards Gibbs. "And this man is our fearless leader…"

"Jethro Gibbs!" Marie shouted as she ran over and hugged Gibbs. "I haven't seen you since I was a teenager. How have you been?"

Gibbs released himself from this woman and looked at her.

"It's me, Marie." She tried to jog his memory. "Michelle's daughter…. Jenny's best friend."

Gibbs squinted his eyes at her and tried to think back.

"The one Jenny practically raised me because of Michelle's addiction for marrying losers?" Marie tried once more.

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "What brings you to D.C.?"

"Needed a change." Marie stated.

"Wait, when you say Jenny, you don't mean Jenny Sheppard, do you?" Tony interjected.

Marie turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, that's exactly who I'm talking about. My mom was her best friend from high school."

"Interesting." Tony murmured. "So do you know if anything happened in Paris?" he whispered to Marie.

Gibbs walked over and slapped him, causing Marie to laugh a little.

"No, I don't really know about that." Marie admitted. "I was a little too young for Jenny to talk about that, but she did say that she will never forget Paris."

"Reeeaaallly…?" Tony squealed.

Gibbs slapped Tony again. "Get back to work, DiNozzo." He demanded.

"Yes, boss." Tony mumbled and walked back to his desk.

"Well I should get going. Don't want to over stay my welcome." Marie stated as she walked towards the elevator. But before she reached the end of the bullpen she reached over and pinched Tony right on the butt, causing him to let out an "Eep".

Tony looked around the bullpen as he sat down and saw that everyone was working. "Did anyone see that?"

"See what?" Ziva asked slightly looking up from her computer.

"I think she just pinched my butt." Tony stated. He looked over to see Marie getting onto the elevator and just before she did, she turned and winked at him.

**Time elapsed….**

A few days later the team was sitting and working on cold cases, yet again, when they heard a ding of the elevator. Tony was the first to look up and see a woman with her hair flowing down, slightly curled, to almost her waist. She was wearing a black tank top that seemed to push her cleavage up to almost her face along with tight leather pants and a leather jacket.

As she got closer, Tony started to recognize her face. His mouth dropped to almost his chest and he could almost feel the drool coming out of his mouth.

The woman walked right up to him and placed her finger under his chin, closing his mouth. "Tell me about it, Stud." She teased.

Tony cleared his throat and shook himself out of his trance. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm moving into my new office." She replied. "Vance called me this morning with the good news."

"So you got the job?"

She just nodded. "But I need some help with the heavy boxes. Are you two busy?" Marie requested, waving her finger between McGee and DiNozzo.

Tony looked over at McGee, who had the same stunned look he had a minute ago. "Probie!" He yelled, causing McGee to jump. "Let's go help the lady with her boxes."

McGee shook himself out of his trance and stood up nodding.

"Thank you guys." Marie stated. "I appreciate this."

"It's not problem." Tony replied. "By the way, good Grease reference."

"Figured it fit, since I'm betting you saw me as little Miss Sandra Dee earlier." Marie laughed.

"Well you did have a slight innocent ora about you." Tony explained, getting on the elevator when it arrived.

Marie laughed as she followed him and then looked over to McGee. He was still just staring at her. "Like what you see Agent McGee?" She teased.

"I… uhh…. I'm…." He stuttered as he walked on as well.

Marie smiled and enclosed the space between them. "Don't worry. I like what I see too." She whispered in his ear, she then reached down and gave his butt a squeeze.

McGee jumped and looked at her wide eyed. "Did you just….?"

"Did I just what?" Marie coaxed.

"Squeeze my butt?" McGee whispered.

"She did it to me a few days ago." Tony said rubbing the spot she pinched.

Marie leaned against the wall the elevator. "I have no clue what you guys are talking about." She stated with a slight smirk on her face.

**Review please. I love to hear ya'll's input on my stories. **


End file.
